Drunken Bites
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: NejiGaa. Mild NaruSasu. Based off a picture by Shukaku-chan on DeviantArt. Neji had a bad day and decides to go out and drink with his friends. Gaara joins them and Neji seems to take a liking to him. When he's dragged home, chaos ensues.


Warning: This is yaoi

**Because I have been getting a lot of reviews about this, I would like to clear something up. Yes, this was on before. It was on my other account for a while to hide it from my friends, but I decided I would let them read it and deal with the embarrassment as it comes. Because, well, my friends are immature. Hell, I am too. But at least I manage to write this.**

**Warning: This is yaoi! It has boy/boy action, as well as slight NaruSasu (so much better) and a small amount of NejiTen, but they broke up. This is mainly NejiGaa. Fic will also contain possible bad language, and some spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: GODDAMN IT, NO!! I DO NOT FREAKING OWN THEM!! If I did, I would be dancing around you, pointing and laughing. But seeing as I'm not, NO.**

**It is currently the beautiful day of July 3****rd****! Which means it's time for… THAT'S RIGHT, YOU GUESSED IT!! **

**HYUUGA NEJI'S BIRTHDAY!!**

**So, under the guise of this very festive day, I have a reason to write a NejiGaa smut. Woo.**

**Hehe… this oneshot is based on a picture by Shukaku-chan that is currently being stared at by me. It's very cute and funny, and it would make an EXCELLENT PLOT LINE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

…**yeah…**

**XxX**

Neji sat in the booth of a dingy bar on the outskirts of town, drinking away his sorrows. His sorrows, to be exact, were directed at and created by Tenten, who had broken up with him earlier that day. Apparently he was too self-centred. I mean, so _what_ if he liked to brush his hair a lot and make sure his clothes were matching his shoes? It doesn't mean anything!

He sighed and looked over at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, who had decided to join him. Though, Naruto and Sasuke were too busy making out and Hinata was too busy having a drinking contest with Sakura to much care about him.

He still found it weird that Hinata had accepted Naruto and Sasuke's relationship so well. When she saw Naruto return from a mission one day with Sasuke in tow, and they explained what happened, she just plainly smiled and congratulated them.

Neji was starting to think she had found someone else…

Soon after the two had gotten together, Hinata started to show a little bit of improvement in the confrontation area (also, believed to be helped by the secret boyfriend). Now, one year after the Uchiha's return, she still stuttered, but now it was slightly less constant, and she could actually stand being hugged by the blonde idiot and stay conscious. Barely.

Sakura had also accepted the relationship, but it left her slightly depressed for a while. It took a few good months before she could properly smile at them, and while they waited they tried not to do anything in front of her, for the sake of her feelings. Finally, she came around and began to hang out with them again properly, and after a while, found out something quite interesting. It was something that Hinata, Ino, Tenten and half of the Konoha female population all figured out.

They were yaoi fangirls.

Now, they all sighed dreamily whenever Sasuke and Naruto were seen walking around together, and many fainted from loss of blood via nose whenever they were caught kissing. Though currently both Sakura and Hinata were a little too pissed to care, as was the same with the two making out. Hands were going everywhere, and surprisingly he didn't find it that disgusting.

He always _had _had the inkling that he was bi, or gay. Well, he didn't seem to find many girls attractive, and it was Tenten who had asked him out first. It was more his pride and ego that was wounded when she broke up with him than anything. And as you know, _very BIG ego_. At least he didn't deny it.

He looked at his four friends and noticed something. Every time Hinata opened her eyes after taking a shot or something, she cast a furtive glance at either him or his drinks. He had only had two so far, and they were hardly strong, so he wondered why she was worrying. It's not like he would get like _that_…

Hell, he should be worried about her. She got a little crazy when she drank lots. The stuttering fore-mentioned would completely disappear and she became very bold. He inwardly chuckled as he remembered one night before Sasuke had returned that she had jumped onto Naruto's back, asking for a piggy-back ride, and being drunk as he was, he accepted. As they were racing around the town centre Hinata had decided that she was hot, so she rid herself of her ever-present jumper. …And then her shirt.

…And then decided she was bored with the piggy-back ride and decided making out with Naruto was a better idea. So that's what she did. …Let's just say Naruto's face and neck were very bruised the next morning. Thankfully he forgave her and being the idiot he was just waved it aside as her being drunk.

The door to the bar clinked open and a short figure walked through. Naturally, it was storming that night, to add to his dreary demeanour, but something about the lightning that crashed behind the man just as he pushed open the door made him seem that much more ominous.

But when he walked into the light and was actually illuminated, they saw it was only Gaara. Though, that's still damn scary…

He looked around silently before noticing them, and walked over, sitting down beside Neji in the only spare seat. _Now_ Neji was scared. He always had thought that the little red headed man was going to kill him one day, and doing so that day would just make the perfect ending on such a crappy day. After all, Tenten had only been the _first_ of his problems…

"Good afternoon everyone." Growled Gaara in his nicest voice, which still spelled you-will-die-a-very-slow-and-painful-death-to-the-hands-of-I,-the-most-evil-panda-eyed-man-of-them-all-so-fear-my-demonic-wrath-bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-! in its evil tone.

"Hey Gaara! 'Sup?" Slurred Naruto, who finally decided to detach his lips from his boyfriend's neck.

"I was walking around and sensed your chakra, so I thought I might check it out."

Naruto stared. "…Dude, that's the most I've ever heard you say. EVER."

Gaara glared at him as a barmaid walked up to the table. She was dressed in an extremely skimpy outfit, as was the tradition in this certain bar. Why they chose it, I'll never know. The woman was dressed in black short shorts (at the barest use of the word 'shorts') and a deep purple corset style top that pushed up her breasts to the max. Makeup caked her face making her look so much more ugly than she already was (no offence, it's the truth) and her platinum blonde hair was cropped close to her chin. Her knee high boots, fishnets and whip attached to her belt finished the ensemble. It was really quite disgusting to see. Neji had to shield his eyes.

She walked up the Gaara and bent down, showing off her (coughrankcough) rack and winking at him. It was so damn obvious she was coming onto him it was not funny. Even Naruto noticed what she was doing, and he _still_ doesn't know about Hinata's crush.

"Hey cutie, what can I get you?" She asked, in what she thought was a sultry voice.

A small smirk crossed Gaara's face as he ordered a strong vodka and coke. She grinned, wrote it down and turned to the others. "Anything you want?"

The girls ordered another pitcher of super strong sake to share, Naruto ordered a Smirnoff ice and Sasuke got a rum and coke. When it came Neji's turn he asked for the same as Gaara. Hinata gave him a warning look. He shrugged her off.

The _nasty_ barmaid walked off again after flirting shamelessly with Gaara for a while longer. Neji watched her walk away with an eyebrow raised. _'Odd, she didn't flirt with Naruto or Sasuke. Maybe it was because seeing as they were making out as soon as they sat down, she knew she had no chance. Though, that would still make her slightly admirable, seeing as all the other fangirls really don't care and just try for a threesome with them. But still, GAARA? I mean, she did flirt with me, but that's perfectly understandable really. But Gaara has that whole come-near-me-and-I-kill-joo thing going on.'_

Fair enough, he thought he was really good looking, and he liked the look of the muscles hidden underneath the tight chest plate attached to his robes. He had been on a mission once protecting Gaara (though he hardly needed to be protected, naturally) and he had seen him come out of a shower once with nothing but a towel around his waist. He had to say, the man was damn sexy without his clothes on.

But of course, the nasty barmaid didn't need to know that.

Gaara surprised everyone at table (or ON the table, in Sasuke and Naruto's situation) by turning to Neji and striking up a conversation. "So, what brings you here?"

Everyone stared at him. Even the two making out let go of each other for a moment to look.

Gaara glared at them. "What?"

"Again, never happened." Muttered Naruto.

Gaara shrugged. "Always time for new things."

"This is true." Grinned the blonde boy, before latching onto his boyfriend's neck, yet again. Damn horny bastards.

Usually in this situation someone would have screamed, "Get a room!" but, Sakura and Hinata were quite happy with keeping them there, Neji really didn't give a shit, as long as the clothing remained intact, and Gaara seemed strangely intrigued (well, more so than he usually is with things).

The nasty barmaid returned with their drinks and set them down. Gaara, Sasuke and Neji all automatically took a drink, whereas the two girls were deciding which game to play next. Naruto, naturally, was currently occupied.

Gaara quickly downed his, and Neji did the same. The girls decided on a game where they had a line of ten shots, and the first to down them all, then balance a shot glass on their forehead for five seconds was the winner. The two non-making-out people decided to watch.

It was still quite interesting to watch one's cousin who was _supposed_ to be shy, laughing and shouting, shoving their friend and downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. In all fact, it slightly scared him. But no matter what, he still noticed her peeking at him from the corner of her eye.

Sakura was the first to finish all the shots and gasping from the burn, picked up a shot and tried to balance it on her now average sized forehead. It stayed for around… 2.459 seconds before falling off and smashing on the ground. She stared at a while blankly, before shrugging and grabbing the next glass. (Like master like student, I suppose).

In the end, Hinata won. She seemed to be able to cope with the large amount of alcohol more than her pink haired friend, and had better balance, though that was a given.

She laughed in her friends face when she won, bragging. Silently Neji wondered if his innocent little cousin got left behind at a gas station somewhere, and this was her evil twin.

He sighed and looked back at Gaara, who apparently had been staring at him. He started slightly. "What?"

"Well, your answer?"

"Huh?"

"What brings you here?" He deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I had a really bad day so now we're all drinking."

"What happened?"

"Well, my girlfriend broke up with me, Lee managed to kick me in the shin, now I have a really sore shin and a large bruise, I was sparring against the Uchiha here and he flame jutsu-ed me and it singed my hair a little, and the hokage decided it would be a good idea for me to take on my own squad of genins now, and I took a nap and Hanabi decided to braid my hair, and put beads in it, so it took forever to get out, and I stepped in dogs… disgustingness, and my favourite hairbrush broke, and Gai decided today was the day of ultimate happiness, so is running around in a loincloth with a basket of flower petals throwing them around, chasing me to try and convince me to join him, and-"

"I see, bad day." Cut in Gaara. Neji nodded dejectedly.

Sakura stopped their conversation there when she called for everyone's attention. "Alright, listen everyone," she slurred. "I 'ave a really cool joke for yoou. Why did de sheep get arrested of the highway?"

There was a silence as she looked at everyone for the dramatic pause. Hinata was looking really excited for the answer. Nobody else really cared all that much.

Her face broke out in a grin. "Because… she did a EWE-TURN!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She rolled around in laughter at the stupid joke.

Hinata looked at her oddly. "Huh? I dun get it…"

Neji looked at her like she was a moron. "Because a female sheep is called a ewe, Hinata-sama."

There was a pause as she thought about it. Her face clouded over as she contemplated. Then she finally realised the joke. She began to chuckle, then cackled, then full out laughed, snorts included. She was laughing so hard, her perfect balance gave up on the lost cause that she was, and she fell ungracefully off her seat onto the desperately needed to be swept floor.

Nobody really cared about that, or that Sakura began laughing so hard at her predicament that she too fell off her chair and joined the Hyuuga heiress.

Hell, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't even noticed or heard the punch-line, let alone that they were now alone on their side of the table.

Neji and Gaara just continued to sip their drinks.

"You can have my brush, if you want." Spoke up the red-head five minutes later, when the two girls had stopped laughing enough to drag their asses up off the ground.

Neji perked up. "Eh?"

Gaara opened up a kunai holster on his leg and pulled out a small deep red brush. Surprisingly, it was just like the one Neji had broken, just a different colour.

**(A/N Hehe… what a **_**coincidence…**_** Wait. WHY does Gaara keep a brush on him?)**

Neji felt like glomping the young kazekage, but refrained. He knew of the involuntary defence mechanism that the sand had. He wouldn't get close.

…Oh screw it.

He jumped on the redhead, and thanked Kami-sama that no sand appeared. Apparently Gaara didn't feel threatened. Well, that and the fact his body wasn't covered in it's usual layer of sand, and the gourd was only a small one attached to his belt. He must trust Konoha _a lot_. He took the chance anyway and snuggled into Gaara's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I am nuzzling, what does it look like?" He grinned back. He suddenly felt the urge to start biting Gaara's ear. But this time he really did refrain.

I mean, come on. He wasn't _that_ drunk. He was just… _disorientated_.

He was really surprised when Gaara wrapped a hand around his waist, and the other snaked up to tangle itself in his hair. Experimentally, he pressed a light kiss onto the pale neck before him, and felt Gaara shiver. He grinned again, before finally sitting up and pretending like nothing happened. He grabbed the brush and smirked down at the redhead, waving it between them lazily. "Thanks for the brush."

**XxX**

Finally Sakura and Hinata were kicked out for being too drunk, and Sasuke and Naruto for indecent exposure. Trust me, _you don't wanna know_.

Neji and Gaara decided to follow after them, and walked (well, Neji staggered) out together to find their friends lying in the gutter. Thankfully, Sasuke and Naruto _had_ put their clothes back on, but they were trying to drag themselves to the alley nearby to have their dirty way with each other. The others just let them be. Even in this drunken state, they should be fine.

As Neji sat down on a drain Sakura and Hinata picked themselves up and hung over each other, laughing hysterically. They walked up to Neji and Gaara and grinned. "Okayy, wer gonna go to Sakura'sss… m'kay?" Slurred Sakura, not noticing she was talking in 3rd person.

Gaara nodded normally, as he was much less pissed than anyone else. "Yeah. I'll take Neji back to his place."

Sakura nodded and began to walk off. Hinata was with her, before she remembered something. She wobbled back, and collapsed on Gaara, and looked deeply (and slightly manically) into his eyes. "Okay, listen to me you panda-man." She growled.

He raised an invisible eyebrow at the name. "I'm listening."

"You know how when you give Lee sake he goes uber crazy?" She slurred. He nodded. "Yesh, well, same thing happens wit Neggit here (A/N: Haha, that's my nickname for him). 'Cept, he gets clingy and obsessive. Oh, and I suggest that you be running and hiding before he starts biting your ear. If he does, you are screwed."

There was a pause, before she began cackling. "Screwed… SCREWED UP THE WALL!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" She continued to laugh with herself as she turned and made her way down the street after Sakura.

He stared after them for a while before chuckling to himself and walking back over to Neji, who was now laying back staring at the sky. Gaara walked up to him and leaned over, blocking the coffee haired boy's view. Neji didn't mind though, and just smiled. "Heyy… Gaara-chan. What're you doin here?"

"I came to take you back home. Come on." Replied Gaara, playing along. He reached out a hand to Neji. The brunette stared at it for a moment. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Neji stared at the hand for a bit longer before a very drunken smirk slowly drifted onto his face. He raised his own hand and gripped Gaara's smaller pale hand and started to sit up. Gaara began to pull him back to help to his feet, but was instead pulled forward to lay in the gutter beside Neji.

He grunted and rolled over onto his back, wiping the gravel out of his palms onto his pants. He glared over at the still smirking Neji. "Chill with me for a while, Gaara-chan. Ya gotta see the stars." Said Neji, laying back down and staring up at the sky.

Gaara looked at him quietly, before sighing and looking at the sky. During the time he had spent indoors, a lot of the storm had drifted past, and only a few grey clouds were left. The stars shone out, though they couldn't be seen very well due to the lights everywhere.

Gaara stared at it boredly. He had spent many nights outside staring at the stars due to his insomnia, so he was very good at astronomy. He was quite disappointed that he could only see very little amounts of stars, barely enough to actually make out what constellations they were.

After letting the drunk-off-his-ass Hyuuga enjoy himself for a further five minutes he sighed and stood up again. The sounds coming from the alleyway were beginning to become quite disturbing, what with all the "Fuck Sasuke!" and "Na… Naruto! Stop tha…mm…" happening.

He turned to Neji and held out both hands this time. "Okay, _actually_ get up this time. Let's get you home."

Neji sighed like an impatient child and grabbed the hands, flinging himself upwards. Apparently, he flung himself too much, because he ended up crashing into our poor kazekage.

He seemed to like it though, and wrapped his arms around the man's small waist and pulled him closer, resting his head on Gaara's flaming red hair. "Mmm… fluffy…" He mumbled.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the comment. _'Everyone seems to find me cute when they're drunk. I guess it makes up for the amount of thinking I'm a crazy psycho murderer. Fair enough I AM… but still.'_

He let the comment slide and tried to rearrange the taller boy so that they could walk easier. He finally got him to stand beside him, but both arms were wrapped firmly around his neck. He sighed and placed his hand on the older man's hip to help stabilise him. He was surprised how well he was keeping his alcohol. Fair enough he really hadn't had that much…

They stumbled down the streets according to the slurred directions of Neji. Every now and then the brunette would lean down and whisper something in his ear, or snuggle closer. He was beginning to understand what Hinata was talking about.

_I suggest that you be running and hiding before he starts biting your ear. If he does, you are screwed._

He chuckled lightly to himself and heard Neji sigh dreamily. He looked up curiously and Neji answered, "You are so hot when you chuckle like that…"

There was the obsessive part.

"I never want to let you go again!"

And there's clingy. Bring on the ear biting and then the gangs all here!

Finally Neji pointed to a random building ahead. "That's it! There's my pretty little beauty!" Gaara chuckled again. He found drunken Neji quite hilarious. Slowly he dragged the drunken boy through the front door and up the stairs, thanking the heavens that he was on the first floor, and next to the stairs.

They reached it and Gaara looked up at Neji. "Where're the keys?"

"Left pocket, my little Gaara-chan."

Sighing in annoyance at the nickname, he reached around with his free hand and felt the left pocket and sure enough, the outline of keys was there. So her reached in and wrestled them out.

Little did he know that when he was doing this he was also exposing his neck, and his ear too. Neji licked his lips at the sight. Slowly he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of the smaller man's neck.

Gaara shot up in surprise, nearly whacking Neji in the process. It made the older boy grin. He pushed Gaara against the still locked door and leaned down to kiss his neck again. His tongue flicked out and began to massage also, his lips providing suction. He moved around a little, until he found one place that made Gaara shiver.

He smirked in success and began to suck harder on the one spot, nibbling a little too. Gaara bit his lip to keep any unwanted sounds escaping. He drew blood at some point, but it just urged him on further. He made the spot red raw, and once happy with his job, began trailing kisses again, until he reached the lobe of Gaara's left ear. Again he was taken with the urge to bite it, and this time he did. He bit down lightly, sucking on it.

Gaara's eyes widened when he felt his ear bitten. _'Oh, shit.'_

He reached up and grabbed Neji's shoulders, pushing him back slightly. "Listen, Neji, how about-"

He was cut off by Neji's lips coming to meet his. Despite himself, he moaned lightly. Okay, so _maybe_ the alcohol was getting to him a little…

He agreed with himself as the taller boy's tongue pushed into his mouth and began to probe around, and he willingly let it in, his hands gripping harder on Neji's shoulders, pulling him closer. In return, Neji's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their lower bodies closer. As he did, Gaara noticed Neji's growing erection. The tiniest of tiny blushes hit his cheeks and Neji grinned, grinding their hips. Gaara gasped and flung his head back, which whacked on the door.

…

"…Ow." He grumbled, breaking the moment. Neji laughed.

Now that he could think again he pushed the key into the hole behind him, unlocked it and let the door swing in, being careful not to be taken with it. "Welcome home, Neji." He said mockingly.

Neji just grinned at him and pushed him inside, kissing him again. This time Gaara wasn't even taken by surprise. He knew from the moment that his ear was bitten, he was screwed. Might as well save them both the struggle. Besides, he needed to release some (insert song) _sexual feelings!_

**(Sorry, it's a thing me and my friends have going on)**

_Screwed… SCREWED UP THE WALL!! HAHAHAHAHA!!_

He chuckled at Hinata's words as he was thrown down onto the bed. How he had gotten there, he couldn't quite remember. He wasn't given time to think either, because Neji was already crawling above him. Gaara took initiative and leaned up to kiss the coffee haired boy, pushing his tongue in and trying to gain dominance. That didn't work too well, Neji quickly overpowering him. He didn't mind though, for once. He liked being dominated by Neji for some reason.

He heard the clicking sound of his breastplate being undone and moved his hands to help, not once breaking the long passionate kiss. Suddenly he thanked god he had decided not to wear his sand shield today. Well, not _god_, seeing as he was atheist, but he thanked someone. Whatever (non)-divine being there was out there that liked to pick on him, he thanked them still.

Once his breastplate was out of the way he quickly pulled off his shirt, detaching their lips for a moment for a breather. They were both gasping, but neither cared. Gaara moved his hand to the sash keeping Neji's hakama style shirt on and pulled it roughly, using his other hand to slip under it and move it away. Neji eyes watched him intensely.

He brought his pale green eyes up to Neji's and smirked lightly. He grinned back and pushed Gaara back down onto the bed.

He kissed Gaara's jaw, then trailed down his throat, along the collarbone, and began to nibble on the left ear again. Gaara didn't hold back his moan. He was too tired of holding things back.

Neji grinned when he heard the moan. He was quite happy with himself, that he was able to elicit such noises from the stoic, cold man. He moved down to the shoulder, kissing it gently, then trailing his tongue back along the collarbone, then down his chest to one of the pale pink nipples. He took it into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it.

Gaara was again taken by surprise and gasped loudly, arching into the mouth. Two large hands pushed him back down, before one moved to the other unattended peck, thumbing it gently. Gaara moaned again and wove his hands through the long coffee coloured locks that were falling like curtains either side of him.

He scrunched up his eyes and bit down on his fist. He didn't want any of the next door neighbours to hear them, and he was sure that Neji wouldn't either. So he was surprised when a hand came up to his mouth and pulled his wrist away.

He looked down at the taller man with a confused expression. Neji grinned in reply. "I want to hear you moan for me. No holding back, got it Gaara-chan?"

He raised an eyebrow cockily but let his hand fall limp.

"Good boy."

He was about to retort but a groan escaped his throat as other nipple was bitten, and he gasped out the pale eyed man's name. "Nn… Neji…"

A tongue dipped into his navel and swirled around, and nails dragged lightly down his pale chest, slowly reaching lower. Before he realised, his belt was quickly undone and pulled out.

He shot up and looked at Neji in shock. Neji just grinned back at him and pressed their lips together. "Don't worry, I've got you…"

Gaara wasn't sure if that sentence really worked in the scenario, but it still calmed him lightly. Well, enough to start ripping Neji's belt off too. An eye for an eye is how he worked. Neji was on his knees at this point, so it was easy to remove it.

He was only half way through getting the buckle undone when a hand slipped into his pants and gripped his member. Taken by surprise his hips bucked at the unfamiliar feeling. An arm wrapped around his waist tightly and kept him close, while the other hand moved slowly back and forth, teasing.

Gaara gritted his teeth against the feelings and brought a hand up to dig his nails into Neji's shoulder blade. He opened his eyes slightly to see Neji staring at him seriously. He opened his eyes as far as he could at the present time and asked, "What's wrong?"

Neji furrowed his brow. "You're not allowed to let anyone else do this to you, got it? Only me."

Gaara didn't quite understand, but nodded.

"Promise me."

"I… I promise…"

Neji smiled and pulled him into a brutal kiss, and his hand began to pump slightly harder, though it was still at an agonisingly slow pace.

Gaara groaned and pulled away, resting his head on Neji's shoulder.

He wrapped a hand around Neji's wrist and tried to convince it to go faster, but the long-haired man was stronger physically than Gaara, so his struggles were in vain. His member was fully erect now, painful against its constrictions, and his breaths were coming out in gasps.

"Nng… wait… stop… N-Neji…" He gasped.

Neji paused. "Yes?" He growled into Gaara's ear, licking it gently.

Gaara twitched lightly at the feeling. He didn't know exactly how to voice what he wanted, so he let his body do it for him. He pulled at the wrist disappearing into his pants, and it came out without struggle. He brought it up near his face and used his non-occupied hand to grip onto the taller man's waist, grinding both their lower areas together. Neji's head threw itself back and he let out a guttural moan due to the friction the simple move created.

His breath caught when he felt something warm on his captured fingers. He lifted his head again, and his eyes widened considerably at the sight he saw.

Gaara's small tongue was licking gently on his forefinger, and it was being slowly being dragged in and out of his wet mouth. He was staring at Neji through half-lidded eyes and what he could manage of a smirk was playing on his lips.

Neji had never been so turned on by a single scene in his life.

Gaara's eyes closed tightly and her let out a small mewl, sucking the entire finger into his mouth, swallowing on it.

Okay, scratch that; _NOW _he had never been so turned on.

He took the next finger into his mouth also, licking between them.

Damn it all he couldn't take this anymore! He ripped his hand out of the now decreed sinful mouth and latched his own mouth onto it, plunging his tongue in. As he mouth-raped the younger boy, his wet fingers trailed down Gaara's pale chest and swirled around his stomach, dipping into his navel. As it began to reach lower, Gaara grabbed the wrist again.

Neji stopped and looked at the younger man with a slightly pissed off face. "What?"

Gaara glared at him lightly. "We are _not_ starting _that_ again!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at him. Slowly a smirk began to pull at his lips. "What do you suggest?"

Gaara let out a rough laugh. "What do you fucking think I suggest?!"

The Hyuuga prodigy needed no further provocation. He began to pull at the buttons keeping Gaara's pants closed. The red-head was working furiously at the belt before him. Neji thanked god that alcohol went straight through him, and he made quick work of the buttons and zip. He yanked the Kazekage's pants down thin legs, and then off the body completely, leaving blood red satin boxers in their wake.

Neji knelt back and looked at the flushed body before him. The hidden erection was pushing tightly against the boxers, and as he stared, Gaara reached forward to pull them down and release it. He struck out and grabbed the offending wrist, releasing a whimper from the small man.

"Please… Neji…"

Gaara wiggled a little, and looked up at Neji. The taller man licked his lips at the sight. The young kazekage lifted his hips invitingly. Neji caved and grabbed the hem, tugging it. It slid off slowly, and Gaara was left panting when the waistband dragged along his erection. As soon as it passed the groin, they were yanked off and thrown across the room, leaving the redhead bare.

He lay in the centre of the bed, looking with glazed over eyes at Neji. "No fair. You still have all your clothes on…" He panted.

It was probably just the horniness talking, but Neji swore a very small pout played on Gaara's lips for a moment.

Neji complied with the silent command, pulling off his undone shirt and pulling out his still-in-the-straps belt, threw them both across the room, his pants quickly following. He left his boxers on, mainly due to the fact that he just felt plain uncomfortable naked anywhere but the shower.

He flicked his hair behind his ears quickly and gave a quick smirk to Gaara before dipping down and taking Gaara into his mouth.

The response was automatic. Gaara yelped and his hips bucked against the hands pressing down on his hips. Neji chuckled around the length, urging out another tortured moan from those sinful lips. He sucked on it gently, and moved back up, nearly all the way back, before plunging back dow, dragging his teeth along it.

"Hah… hah… Damnit Neji… I'm gonna come if you don't fucking stop soon…"

This made Neji pause. He didn't want Gaara to come yet. Nowhere near. He withdrew his mouth and looked at the small man, who was staring back through his half lidded eyes. There was a long silence before he grinned and hopped off the bed.

Gaara made to follow, but a raised hand stopped him. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Said Neji, before turning and walking out of the room. Gaara groaned and closed his eyes, falling back onto the soft pillows. He tried to concentrate on anything but is very, _very_ hard problem. He took a few deep breaths.

He calmed down slightly and waited for Neji to return. He wondered what the hell was so important that he had to leave _just then_.

He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a good three minutes. It was getting _very_ painful now. He groaned again. Neji was taking forever.

Grumbling, he sat up and looked out the bedroom door, but couldn't see him. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen. What was he doing, making a freaking sandwich?!

His eyes drifted slowly down to his member. _'…Hmm… maybe I should…'_

He tentatively reached out and stroked it with one long finger, shivering at the contact. He slowly wrapped his whole hand around it, and squeezing lightly, he pumped it gently.

Just as he hit the third lap he was flung back onto the pillows, with Neji straddling him. The coffee-haired boy grinned at him. "Now, now; you know better than that!" He taunted. "I wasn't gone for _that_ long was I?"

Gaara glared. "You were gone for nearly _five fucking minutes_! You just left me hanging here!"

Neji chuckled and eyed the swollen erection. "I don't think _hanging_ is the right word."

"Oh just hurry up you idiot!" Gaara yelled, grabbing Neji's nape and yanking him down for an extremely rough, needy kiss.

Neji kissed him back for a moment, but pulled back a little too quickly for the small one's liking. "Fine then; if you're going to be like that."

He reached beside them and grabbed something that he had obviously been grabbing while he had been missing. Lube, naturally. He popped open the lid and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. He covered them properly with his other hand and reached underneath, towards Gaara's small pucker. He fingered it gently and Gaara moaned slightly in anticipation.

He pressed against Gaara's hip. "Okay, relax now."

Gaara looked at him with a raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you know what you're doing?" He panted.

Neji grinned. "Hinata is a yaoi fangirl, isn't she? There are some very interesting mangas out there… Now shut up and _relax_."

Gaara rolled his eyed and breathed out. He felt a finger push into him. He frowned. Well, to say the least, the experience was… different then anything he had felt before.

Neji was watching him. He nodded for him to move. The finger began to move slowly in and out, stretching him gently. After he got used to the feeling, he nodded to Neji again. The second finger was inserted.

Okay, _now_ it hurt! Gaara grimaced slightly in pain, but it was still bearable. He let Neji move in and out for a while, and soon he was feeling better again. Though he didn't see exactly what was so good about it, there wasn't really much pleasure coming from –

Hold the phone. There was something. Neji struck that spot a few more times. Gaara raised an eyebrow. _'Hello… What do we have here?'_

Each time the feeling got a little better, and by the time Neji had begun a scissoring motion, he was in ecstasy.

After a few more moments he grabbed Neji's wrist. The Hyuuga looked at him and understood by the look on his face. He pulled out his fingers and pulled down his boxers, wiping the last of the lube on his fingers onto his member, before looking at Gaara. He grinned down at him, and held out his hands. "Ankles please." He growled.

They were handed to him, and he wrapped them around his waist. Gaara pulled him closer and locked them around the back.

Neji poised at his entrance and looked down at Gaara for a moment before slowly pushing in. Gaara automatically bucked, which pushed it in further. He was surprised, because he had thought it would be much more painful than this the first time. Apparently Neji was an excellent prepper. It was just… foreign.

Neji pushed in about halfway, before pulling out again nearly all the way, then plunged back in with a bit more force. It grazed Gaara's prostate slightly and the redhead moaned. Neji paused, worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Gaara glared at him. "I don't know really. Do it again, I'll check."

Neji laughed hoarsely. "I'll take that as a no." He repeated the process again, trying to hit that spot again. He received another moan in reply.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He had been giving Gaara all the pleasure all night, and it was _his_ turn now. He gripped Gaara's hips tightly and began to move at a faster, smoother pace.

Gaara clutched the sheets and began to move his hips in time with Neji's thrusts. Soon they couldn't keep a steady rhythm anymore and they got more and more frantic. At the end, Neji was pounding into the smaller man with as much force as he could muster. Gaara reached up and began to stroke himself, gasping out Neji's name.

That was it. He slammed in a few more times before emptying himself into Gaara, the hot walls clenching around him, milking him. The redhead followed very soon after, emptying onto their stomachs. Neji collapsed ungraciously onto him, and they breathed heavily together. Gaara's legs unlocked and fell limply either side of Neji.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, recuperating their strength. After a fair while, Neji was able to sit up again. He wasn't able to do much more than that, just sat there, drawing in shallow gasps. Slowly, a grin spread over his face. "That was… _awesome_. You're a much better lay than Tenten."

Gaara glared at him tiredly. "Shut up you."

Neji just grinned wider and reached out a finger to run it up Gaara's chest, picking up a small amount of semen. Gaara watched with wide eyes as the long haired boy brought it to his mouth and licked it up.

"What the…?"

Neji shrugged. "I wanted to see if you tasted as good as you look. And you are."

Before Gaara could retort, Neji leaned down and ran his tongue through the white substance. Gaara let out a small groan. He was slowly cleaned up, and what had reached Neji's chest was also collected my fingers. Soon there was none left. Neji smirked down at the Kazekage while he licked the last off his pinkie finger. "Yum…"

Gaara rolled his eyes. Neji raised an eyebrow and leaned down so they were nose to nose. "You want a taste?" He whispered seductively.

Gaara paused, before releasing his own smirk and reaching up to meet his lips. A tongue quickly pushed into his mouth and he welcomed it, tasting himself on Neji. Damn the guy was right. He did taste good.

**XxX**

The next morning Gaara woke up in Neji's bed to the smell of food. (This is after the bijuu has been removed, so yes, Gaara can sleep)

He sat up quickly, and regretted it automatically as a wave of pain shot up his spine. He winced and slowly got up, walking into the kitchen. As he padded in, Neji looked up from the bacon and eggs he was cooking. He smirked. "Morning Gaara-_chan_, how was your sleep?"

Gaara glared at the nickname. "_Fine_." He growled. He sat down on one of the stools by the counter and tried to hide his wince of pain, but Neji being the freaking Hyuuga he was, picked it up. The cocky smirk got wider.

"Aww, is someone a little _sore_?"

"Shut it."

"Well, aren't you just a ball of sunshine in the mornings?" The coffee haired boy huffed.

Gaara rolled his eyes and laid his head on top on his arms, looking at Neji through one darkly rimmed eye. He followed every movement as the taller boy cooked and served their breakfasts. When one was set I front of him he finally raised his head. They both ate in silence, contemplating the night's events and each other.

Finally, when they about halfway through their eggs, Neji spoke up.

"…You do realise you're mine now… right?" Is it possible to hear a smirk in a person's voice?

Gaara choked on the food he was currently trying to digest and looked across at the Hyuuga incredulously. "Wh-what?!"

Neji _was_ smirking. His arms were even folded over his chest in a cocky manner. "Hey, you made a deal with me. Remember?"

The redhead frowned. "What are you talking abo-"

"_You're not allowed to let anyone else do this to you, got it? Only me."_

"_Promise me."_

"_I… I promise…"_

Gaara groaned. "Ah shit…"

Neji smirked wider. "Indeed. Besides, the ear bite is like a contract. I'm officially powerless to control my actions."

"You are not." denied Gaara.

Neji chuckled. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out an old looking book. He brought it back to the counter and slapped it down. It made a heavy thud, and dust flew when it was opened. He flicked to a page, almost by heart, and ran his finger down it.

"Let's see… hmm… Ah! There it is! Ahem, _'The trait is a rare phenomenon that is passed down at random through the Hyuuga genes, and is only picked up when the person is intoxicated. They will choose – also at random – a person from around them of either gender, and become very clingy and obsessive with that person. _

'_If they are intoxicated enough, they will also bite onto the ear of that person, creating a 'contract' signifying their partner. Once the relationship is consummated, the trait will not appear when they are drunk, but will still affect them when it is directed towards their chosen partner. At some points, the trait will take over so completely that the person can not be accounted for their own actions.' _There. I think that pretty much says it all." Explained Neji.

Gaara was staring at him, disbelief hidden in his eyes. "What were you just read from?"

"An ancient Hyuuga text."

"…Are… are you serious about this?"

Neji smirked again and nodded. Before Gaara could blink, the long haired man had run over to his side, spun him around, pressed his back against the counter and shoved his tongue down the redhead's throat. Let's just say it caught him a _little_ by surprise.

He moved his hands up to push Neji away, but just ended up grabbing him and pulling him closer.

When they finally pulled away for air, and Neji automatically replastered his smirk. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you just a ball of ego in the morning?" He turned Neji's words against him. Score one for Gaara.

Neji noticed very quickly and raised an eyebrow. "At least I have eyebrows." He retorted.

"At least I have _pupils_." Gaara sneered back automatically.

Neji opened his mouth to snap back, but couldn't think of anything. He thought for a second. Then his smirk returned. "Ha. At least I _top_."

"Please, that's only because you wouldn't be able to handle me. I let you off easy."

"Says the man that can't walk without wincing."

"Do you want to try taking it up the ass? It's not a pleasant experience."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, isn't it? Hmm… it didn't seem like that last night. You were all 'Oh god Neji!' 'Harder Neji!' 'Deeper Neji!'".

"I was not, bastard!" Gaara huffed, crossing his arms. Neji could see his proverbial feathers all fluffed up defensively. It was quite cute.

"…Wanna go do it in the shower?" Asked Neji.

Gaara glared at him. "Go fuck yourself."

Neji grinned and nuzzled his cheek. "But it's so much more fun with you." He cooed.

Gaara slapped the hand away and stood up, walking to the bedroom to collect his scattered clothes. As he entered the room, he found himself thrown forward and for the second time that morning, pinned against something hard. Though this time it wasn't the counter. No, it was Neji.

Neji ground their hips together and leaned down to lick and bite the shell of Gaara's ear. "Please Gaara-chan?"

Gaara closed his eyes and focused on his inner mantra. _'Blood, death, Neji castrated, blood, death, Neji castrated, blood, death, Neji castrated, blood, death, Neji's penis, blood, death, Neji's penis, blood, death, Neji's pen- OH GOD DAMN IT!'_

He moaned when their hips ground again. He couldn't help but give in. Besides, he did sign a 'contract', didn't he? Might as well make sure it was signed properly.

"Fine, we'll go screw in the bathroom, but I top."

**XxX**

**YAY!! I'm finished!! It's the longest chapter I've ever done!**

**WOOO!!**

**Oh yeah, there WILL be a sequel.**

**And no, Gaara does not get to top after this. He's Neji's dirty little Uke. Always. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! They're just making sure the 'contract' is signed.**

**I don't know when I'll bring out the sequel, knowing me it'll probably be on Gaara's birthday.**

**In January next year.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
